


A Deal with the Devil

by NocturnalCreature



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark!Arthur, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCreature/pseuds/NocturnalCreature
Summary: What if Arthur doesn't pretend he can't remember…





	1. Bargain

มงกุฏในมือของตนเองไม่ได้หนักอย่างทีแรก อาจเป็นเพราะเคยชินกับน้ำหนักของมัน หรืออาจเป็นเพราะมีสิ่งอื่นดึงความสนใจเอาไว้มากกว่าสิ่งที่ถืออยู่

 

อย่างเช่นชายหนุ่มร่างสูงใหญ่บนพื้นตรงหน้าเขา

 

ถึงอาเธอร์จะถูกใส่ตรวนไว้ที่มือ สภาพมอมแมมไม่ว่าจะเกิดจากการเดินทางหรือเป็นเพราะถูกพวกทหารเลวลากร่างไร้สติมาตามพื้นทางเดิน แต่ท่าทางของอีกฝ่ายก็ไม่ได้บ่งบอกว่ากำลังอยู่ในสถานการณ์อันตรายหรือเป็นฝ่ายเสียเปรียบ

 

ตรงกันข้าม เขาที่นั่งอยู่สูงกว่ากลับรู้สึกเหมือนจะถูกกระชากลงต่ำได้ทุกเมื่อ

 

"เจ้าเป็นลูกของอูเธอร์สินะ…" วอร์ติเกิร์นไม่รู้ว่าคำพูดนั้นมีประโยชน์อะไรด้วยซ้ำ ในเมื่อพวกเขารู้อยู่แก่ใจ คนที่ดึงดาบนั่นออกจากหินได้มีเพียงคนเดียวเท่านั้น

 

"ไม่ได้เจอกันตั้งนานท่านอา…" เสียงทุ้มของชายหนุ่มเอ่ยตอบ สำเนียงแตกต่างจากผู้เป็นพ่อ แต่น้ำเสียงนั้นคล้ายคลึงกันเสียจนอดรู้สึกไม่ได้ว่าพี่ชายของตนกลับมามีชีวิต "ท่านไม่เปลี่ยนเลยสักนิด"

 

คำทักทายชัดเจน คนตรงหน้ายังจำเขาได้แม้ว่าครั้งสุดท้ายที่พบหน้ากันอีกฝ่ายจะยังอายุน้อยมากก็ตาม วอร์ติเกิร์นเชิดหน้าขึ้นเล็กน้อย ท่าทางทะนงตนฉายชัด

 

ถึงอีกฝ่ายจะมีศักดิ์เป็นหลาน แต่สภาพกักขฬะ ไม่ต่างจากพวกข้างถนนชั้นต่ำ ก็ทำให้เขานับญาติไม่ลง

 

"สภาพของเจ้าก็ดู…" ดวงตาสีเขียวอมฟ้ากวาดไปทั่วร่างที่นั่งอยู่บนพื้น ขายาวดูเกะกะชันขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง อีกข้างงอเข้าหาดูท่าทางราวกับเคยชิน แขนข้างหนึ่งพาดบนเข่า ปล่อยโซ่ตรวนที่ล่ามมือทั้งสองข้างแกว่งไปมาช้าๆ เหมือนพวกทหารเลวมากกว่าจะเป็นเชื้อสายของกษัตริย์อย่างที่พวกชาวบ้านไร้สมองคาดหวัง "ไม่แย่เท่าไหร่"

 

"จะให้พูดยังไงล่ะ" ชายหนุ่มยักไหล่ ท่าทางไม่ยี่หระต่อสายตาดูแคลนของคนที่นั่งสูงกว่า ตรงกันข้ามกลับมองตอบด้วยความท้าทาย สีหน้าแสดงถึงความต้องการเอาชนะอย่างไม่ปิดยัง "ข้าฝึกอยู่หลายปี"

 

คำพูดไม่ได้เจาะจงอะไรเป็นพิเศษ แต่ก็ชัดเจนพอสำหรับคนที่เกี่ยวข้อง วอร์ติเกิร์นมองหน้าตอบ สบกับดวงตาสีฟ้าสดไม่ยอมหนี ราวกับเป็นเกมที่ต้องเอาชนะ 

 

"เจ้ามันเหมาะเกลือกกลั้วอยู่กับพวกโสเภณีชั้นต่ำนั่นมากกว่า อาเธอร์…" เสียงเรียกชื่อฟังเหมือนกับรังเกียจที่จะเอ่ยถึง "ข้าจะส่งเจ้าไปอยู่ในซ่องหรือไม่ นิสัยที่แท้จริงของเจ้ามันก็แสดงออกมาอยู่ดี"

 

ผู้เป็นอาโน้มตัวลงเล็กน้อย คอเสื้อเชิ้ตขาวเปิดกว้างขึ้นอีกจนเห็นลำคอ คนอยู่ต่ำกว่าละสายตาจากใบหน้าเย่อหยิ่ง กวาดไปตามรูปร่างของผู้ที่นั่งอยู่ด้านบนด้วยสายตาและท่าทางราวกับครุ่นคิด ก่อนที่เจ้าตัวจะเอนกายไปด้านหลังเล็กน้อยราวกับกำลังผ่อนคลายอยู่ในบ้านของตนมากกว่าที่จะถูกล่ามด้วยโซ่ตรวนอยู่ในคุก

 

"ข้าก็ไม่ได้โทษท่านเสียหน่อย ต้องขอบคุณท่านมากกว่า ที่ทำให้ข้ามีวันนี้" ชายหนุ่มยิ้มที่มุมปาก ท่าทางเหยียดหยันฉายชัด ยิ่งเมื่อนึกถึงบรรดาทหารและพวกอยู่ภายใต้การคุ้มครองของกษัตริย์ตามที่พวกนั้นเอ่ยอ้าง "จะให้ข้าปวดหัวกับพวกทหารไร้ความสามารถ หรือพวกไวกิ้งสมองลีบเล็กกว่าเมล็ดถั่ว ข้าคงอยากแขวนคอตายไปให้พ้น"

 

วอร์ติเกิร์นหลบตามองต่ำ ไล้นิ้วมือไปตามขอบโลหะอย่างครุ่นคิด เด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าจงใจใช้คำพูดให้เขาวางใจ หรือนั่นเป็นความต้องการที่แท้จริงเขาไม่อาจรู้ชัด ท้ายที่สุดก็ตัดสินใจว่ากิริยาของอีกฝ่ายเป็นอย่างแรก

 

"ถึงข้าจะอยากเชื่อคำพูดนั่น แต่ท่าทางของเจ้ามันบอกว่าสิ่งที่เจ้าพูดมันเป็นอีกอย่าง" หนุ่มใหญ่เอียงหน้าเล็กน้อย อาเธอร์ไม่เหมือนพ่อที่ใช้คำพูดตรงไปตรงมา ทำทุกอย่างบนความถูกต้อง สง่างาม น่านับถือ แต่คนตรงหน้ากลับไม่ต่างอะไรจากเขา กระหายอำนาจ ต้องการเป็นผู้ชนะ ผลประโยชน์ ต้องขวนขวายมาไม่ว่าด้วยวิธีการไหน

 

ต่างกันตรงที่เขายอมเสียสิ่งอันเป็นที่รักเพื่อให้ได้อำนาจนั้นมา แต่กับคนตรงหน้า…

 

เขาไม่อาจคาดเดา

 

"ระหว่างที่เจ้าสลบ คนของข้าก็วุ่นวายกับการรื้อค้นที่อยู่ของเจ้า" มือวางมงกุฎลงที่ว่างข้างตัว ก่อนจะคว้าถุงเงินขึ้นมาให้อีกฝ่ายเห็นได้ชัด นิ้วเรียวยาวหยิบเหรียญเงินในถุงหนัง โยนลงพื้นช้าๆ ในขณะที่สายตามองจ้อง พิจารณาท่าทางและอารมณ์ของคนตรงหน้าว่าจะรู้สึกอย่างไร

 

"ชื่อเสียงของเจ้าดังไม่น้อยในหมู่ทหารของข้า แต่สิ่งที่เจ้าทำ… กลับกลายเป็นข้ออ้างให้ข้าสั่งลงโทษเจ้าได้…" เขาโยนเหรียญในมือจนหมด ก่อนจะโยนถุงหนังทิ้งลงพื้น เจตนาให้อีกคนรับรู้ว่าท้ายที่สุด ทุกสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายครอบครองจะถูกเขาพรากไปจนหมด แม้กระทั่งชีวิต "เริ่มจากซ่องของเจ้า… ต่อมาก็ชีวิตของโสเภณีพวกนั้น"

 

เสียงโซ่กระทบกับกรงเหล็กและความอึดอัดที่ลำคอจนกลายเป็นความเจ็บปวด วอร์ติเกิร์นอ้าปาก เสียงร้องสำลักในลำคอเมื่อถูกโซ่เหล็กกดรั้งจนไม่อาจหายใจ ใบหน้าของผู้เป็นหลานใกล้เสียจนมองเห็นดวงตาสีฟ้าวาวโรจน์ด้วยความโกรธแค้น แตกต่างจากเมื่อครั้งที่เขาสังหารผู้เป็นบิดา ในยามที่เจ้าตัวยังไม่ทันรู้ความ มือทั้งสองของอาเธอร์กำลูกกรงเหล็กแน่นจนเห็นข้อขาว ดึงโซ่ให้รัดลำคอและร่างของเขาตรึงกับอยู่ท่อนเหล็กเย็นเฉียบ ถูกทาบทับด้วยร่างสูงใหญ่ ร้อนจัดด้วยแรงโกรธ

 

กษัตริย์หนุ่มส่งเสียงอึกอักด้วยความทรมาน มือดันร่างหนาออกสุดกำลัง พยายามดิ้นร้นให้หลุดพ้นจากคนที่ยังดูไร้พิษสงเมื่อครู่

 

"ท่านเลือกผิดแล้ว ท่านอา" เสียงทุ้มแหบพร่า ลมหายใจร้อนเป่ารดใบหน้าคนที่ตกเป็นเบี้ยล่าง อาเธอร์รั้งโซ่กดลงบนลำคอขาวแรงขึ้น รอยแดงจากการกดทับเด่นชัดบนผิวไร้ตำหนิ ชายหนุ่มออกแรงดันร่างเล็กกว่าเพิ่มขึ้นเมื่อเห็นว่าอีกคนยังพอมีแรงดิ้นขัดขืน มองใบหน้าที่เคยแสดงความหยิ่งทะนงตนบิดเบี้ยวด้วยความทรมาน มองดูความเจ็บปวดที่อีกฝ่ายรู้สึก แต่ก็ไม่อาจเทียบได้กับความรู้สึกของการสูญเสียสิ่งอันเป็นที่รักโดยไม่อาจปกป้อง

 

"ทั้งที่ข้ากำลังจะเสนอทางออกให้ แต่ท่านกลับทำเรื่องโง่ๆ…" เสียงทุ้มรอดไรฟัน ลมหายใจร้อนหอบถี่ ชายหนุ่มกำลังโกรธจัดอย่างที่ไม่เคยรู้สึกมานานมาก นับตั้งแต่สมัยที่ตัวเองยังเป็นเพียงเด็กและไม่อาจทำอะไรได้นอกจากเฝ้าดู

 

ประตูห้องขังถูกเปิดออกพร้อมกับนายทหารเดินเข้ามา มือของอีกฝ่ายคว้าด้ามดาบเตรียมดึงออกทันทีที่เห็นว่านายของตนกำลังตกอยู่ในอันตราย "เจ้า!! ปล่อยองค์ราชาเดี๋ยวนี้!!"

 

ทว่าคำสั่งนั้นไร้ความหมาย อาเธอร์แสยะยิ้ม ก้มลงมองผู้เป็นอาที่มีท่าทางโล่งใจกว่าก่อนหน้า ก่อนจะผ่อนแรงออกเล็กน้อยเพื่อให้อีกคนได้หายใจ "บอกหมอนั่นให้ออกไป" 

 

คำสั่งสั้นๆ ด้วยเสียงไม่ดังนักแต่กลับได้ยินชัดเจน วอร์ติเกิร์นมองหน้าอีกฝ่ายนิ่ง แรงกดที่ลำคอลดลงจนพอหายใจได้ แต่ร่างกายของอีกฝ่ายที่ยังบดเบียดกับตัวของเขายังไม่จากไปไหน เขามองดูท่าทางคนถือไพ่เหนือกว่าอยู่ครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะหันไปออกคำสั่งกับลูกน้องคนสนิท

 

"ออกไปเมอร์เซีย"

 

"ฝ่าบาท ข้าไม่..."

 

"ข้าสั่งให้ออกไป!!" เสียงที่ตวาดกลับแหบจนสังเกตได้ เมอร์เซียหยุดชะงัก มองคนสองคนผ่านช่องเหล็กอย่างชั่งใจอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะค่อยๆ ถอยหลังออกไปโดยไม่ละสายตา

 

"สุนัขของท่านเชื่องดีนี่…" เสียงทุ้มจงใจพูดดังให้บุคคลที่เข้ามาใหม่ได้ยิน เมอร์เซียหยุดชะงัก ก้าวเข้ามาใกล้ด้วยความโมโห จนกระทั่งได้ยินเสียงเรียกชื่อจากผู้เป็นนาย แม่ทัพหนุ่มกัดฟันกรอด จ้องหน้าคนที่ได้ขื่อว่าเป็นรัชทายาทด้วยความเคียดแค้น ก่อนจะออกไปจากห้องตามคำสั่งนายของตนอย่างเสียไม่ได้

 

อาเธอร์ละสายตากลับมามองคนที่ยังถูกตนเองตรึงเอาไว้อยู่ ใบหน้าอึดอัดทรมานเมื่อครู่กลับมาหยิ่งผยองจนเขารู้สึกอยากทำร้ายให้หมดสภาพ แต่มือหนาก็ปล่อยลูกกรงเหล็กออก ปล่อยอีกฝ่ายให้เป็นอิสระอย่างไม่ค่อยเต็มใจ

 

"เรามาเริ่มต้นกันใหม่ดีมั้ยท่านอา…" ชายหนุ่มทอดเสียงทุ้มต่ำราวกับกำลังหว่านเสน่ห์ใส่หญิงสาว มากกว่าการต่อรองความปลอดภัยของตนเองหรือคนในห้องอย่างที่สถานการณ์เป็นอยู่ ดวงตาสีฟ้ายังคงมองจ้องคนที่พยายามไม่หอบหายใจหรือแสดงอาการเจ็บปวดอย่างเมื่อครู่ อดคิดชื่นชมในความพยายามนั่นไม่ได้ แต่ขณะเดียวกันก็อยากเห็นว่าเวลาที่อีกฝ่ายละทิ้งความทะนงตนนั่นลงแล้ว จะมีสภาพเป็นแบบไหน

 

_เขายังมีเวลาอีกนาน…_

 

"เริ่มจาก ท่านปล่อยสาวๆ ของข้าให้เป็นอิสระก่อน แล้วเราค่อยมาคุยกันว่าเรื่องรัชทายาทงี่เง่าอะไรนั่น ควรทำยังไงกับมันดี" 

 

วอร์ติเกิร์นมองคนที่เปลี่ยนท่าทีกระทันหันอย่างระแวง พยายามไม่แสดงออกมาเพื่อไม่ให้อาเธอร์รู้ว่าตนเองกำลังทำให้เขาหวาดกลัว ทว่าท่าทางการจับจ้องใบหน้าของเขาอย่างไม่ละสายตา กับร่างกายที่แนบชิดก็เตือนให้รับรู้ว่าตนเองเสียเปรียบด้านพละกำลังแค่ไหน ต่อให้อีกคนดูสูงใหญ่เชื่องช้า เพียงแค่พริบตา เขาก็เป็นฝ่ายถูกตรึงไว้กับลูกกรงและไม่อาจหลุดพ้น

 

กระทั่งเวทมนตร์ที่ใช้ตอบโต้ ก็ลืมเสียจนหมดสิ้น

 

ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าค่อยๆ สืบเท้าถอยหลัง เว้นระยะห่างพอให้เขาไม่รู้สึกอึดอัด แต่ก็ยังใกล้มากพอที่จะฉุดกระชากให้เขาตกเป็นฝ่ายเสียเปรียบ วอร์ติเกิร์นหยุดคิดถึงข้อเสนอเมื่อครู่ ท่าทางที่เปลี่ยนไปเพียงเพราะเขาเอ่ยปากว่าจะทำร้ายพวกผู้หญิงนั่นชัดเจนมากพอที่เขาจะไม่เสี่ยงยั่วให้คนตรงหน้าโมโห และตราบใดที่หอคอยยังสร้างไม่เสร็จ หลักประกันว่าศึกครั้งนี้เขาจะได้รับชัยชนะก็ยังไม่ชัดเจน

 

เขาเกลียดความลังเลของตัวเอง ทั้งที่ควรจะเชื่อมั่นในแผนการที่เตรียมพร้อม เชื่อว่าบรรดาทหารที่รายล้อมจะจัดการหน้าที่ของมันได้ หรือบรรดาหัวหน้ากองทหารคนสนิท กระทั่งเวทมนตร์ของตนเอง

 

เขาเกลียดที่ตนเองไม่สามารถเชื่อถือว่าสิ่งที่มีอยู่จะนำพาชัยชนะมาสู่ตน โดยเฉพาะเมื่อเคยเห็นกับตาว่าดาบเล่มนั้นทำอะไรได้บ้าง

 

"บอกข้อเสนอของเจ้ามา"

 

เขาที่เคยทำสัญญากับปีศาจ ไม่มีอะไรที่เลวร้ายไปกว่านั้นอีกแล้ว

 

รอยยิ้มของอีกฝ่ายเตือนว่าเขาคิดผิด

 

อาเธอร์ขยับตัวพิงลูกกรงเหล็กด้วยท่าทางราวกับอยู่ในบ้านของตนเองทอดสายตามองตรงมาที่เขาไม่ต่างจากสุนัขป่าจ้องตะครุบเหยื่อรอยยิ้มที่มุมปากขับให้ใบหน้านั้นดูมีเลศนัย

 

“แน่นอน ท่านอา _ที่รัก_ ของข้า” ดวงตาสีฟ้าจับจ้องอยู่ที่ใบหน้าของคู่สนทนาไม่ละสายมา น้ำเสียงจริงจังผิดกับท่าทางไม่แยแสต่อสถานการณ์

 

“ทำไมต้องเป็นศัตรู ในเมื่อเราตกลงกันได้ จริงมั้ย”


	2. Compensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made a deal with the devil…

กษัตริย์แห่งป้อมคาเมลอตเดินตรงเข้ามาในห้องทำงานเหมือนปกติทุกวันเตาผิงในห้องถูกจุดรอไว้ตามคำสั่ง คอยให้ความอบอุ่นในช่วงฤดูหนาวด้านนอกยังมีเสียงทหารยามเดินตรวจตราความเรียบร้อย ถึงจะไม่ได้วุ่นวายเหมือนตอนกลางวันแต่ก็พอได้ยินแว่วๆดังมาเป็นระยะ

 

ชายหนุ่มปลดผ้าคลุมขนสัตว์ออกจากไหล่พาดไว้ตรงพนักเก้าอี้ อากาศในห้องไม่ได้หนาวเท่าใดนักเมื่อเทียบกับอากาศในห้องโถงใหญ่แล้วและไวน์ที่ดื่มก็ทำให้ร่างกายอุ่นขึ้นเล็กน้อย

 

บนโต๊ะทำงานเต็มไปด้วยเอกสารที่ต้องสะสางเรื่องวุ่นวายทางตอนเหนือที่ยังไม่มีข้อยุติ ปัญหาของคนในเมืองบรรดาตระกูลใหญ่ที่เริ่มแข็งข้อ และพวกต่อต้านที่ยังไม่ยอมละความพยายามแม้ว่าเขาจะจัดการ 'ปัญหา' นั้นจบไปแล้ว

 

บางที ถ้าเลิกใช้ความกลัวมาปกครองประชาชน ปัญหากับความยุ่งอาจจะแก้ไขง่ายกว่านี้

 

วอร์ติเกิร์นถอนหายใจตราบใดที่หอคอยยังสร้างไม่เสร็จ อำนาจของตนเองก็ยังไม่มั่นคงพอที่จะวางใจปัญหาที่คิดว่าจัดการเรียบร้อยแล้วอาจจะกลับมากวนใจอีกก็ได้

 

เหมือนอย่างคืนนี้

 

"ข้าเคยบอกแล้วว่าไม่อนุญาตให้เข้ามาในห้องนี้"ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยปาก แผ่นหลังหันให้กับมุมมืดหนึ่งของห้องอันเป็นที่ตั้งของเก้าอี้และโต๊ะตัวเล็กสำหรับนั่งอ่านหนังสือ“ถึงจะไม่ได้รับการศึกษา แต่เรื่องมารยาทก็ควรมีบ้าง” น้ำเสียงเหยียดชัดเจนมือหยิบม้วนแผ่นหนังบนโต๊ะขึ้นพิจารณารายละเอียดไม่แตกต่างจากเดือนที่แล้วตามที่อีกฝ่ายให้คำสัญญา นอกเสียจากตัวเลขส่วนหนึ่งที่ลดหายไป

 

“เกิดปัญหากับคนของเจ้าหรือไง” วอร์ติเกิร์นเอ่ยถามพลางโยนม้วนหนังไปยังโต๊ะเล็กแผ่นจารึกม้วนคืนสภาพกลิ้งไปตามแรงเหวี่ยงก่อนจะหยุดนิ่งอยู่ตรงปลายเท้าที่วางพาดอยู่บนโต๊ะร่างในเงามืดนั่งนิ่งไม่ได้ขยับไหวจนคนที่อยู่ภายใต้แสงสว่างเป็นฝ่ายหงุดหงิดเสียเอง“หรือธุรกิจของเจ้าไม่ได้ไปได้สวยอย่างที่โอ้อวดเสียแล้ว” ชายวัยกลางคนนั่งลงบนโต๊ะทำงานตัวใหญ่กว่ามือยกขึ้นกอดอกด้วยท่าทีไม่พอใจและต้องการคำตอบเดี๋ยวนั้น 

 

“พูดมากจริง ท่านอา...”เสียงถอนหายใจดังขึ้นก่อนจะตามมาด้วยเสียงเปรยเบาๆ อย่างไม่ใส่ใจ เจ้าของเสียงขยับตัวยกเท้าออกจากโต๊ะ ใบหน้ารกไปด้วยหนวดเคราและคราบสกปรก ดวงตาสีฟ้าเข้มมองใบหน้าของผู้สูงวัยกว่าที่เชิดขึ้นอย่างคนเอาแต่ใจเจ้าตัวยิ้มจางที่มุมปากก่อนจะยกแก้วเบียร์ในมือขึ้นดื่มประวิงเวลาตอบคำถามราวกับจงใจยั่วโมโหคู่สนทนา

 

แต่อีกฝ่ายก็มีความอดทนมากกว่าที่คาดคิด

 

วอร์ติเกิร์นขยับตัวเล็กน้อยให้ตนเองนั่งได้สะดวกพยายามใช้การขยับตัวเพื่อปกปิดความรู้สึกถูกกดดันจากคนตรงหน้าทั้งที่อีกฝ่ายอ่อนวัยกว่า ศักดิ์และตำแหน่งไม่ได้เทียบเท่าเขาในตอนนี้ทว่าแรงกดดันจากคนที่ทำตัวราวกับนั่งผ่อนคลายอยู่บนเก้าอี้ของเขากลับทำให้ตัวเองรู้สึกประหม่า

 

“ก็แค่ปัญหานิดหน่อย ข้าจัดการได้”อาเธอร์ยกแก้วเบียร์ขึ้นดื่มอีกรอบก่อนจะลุกขึ้นคว้าม้วนหนังมาดูอย่างไม่ใส่ใจเท่าไหร่ “ที่หายไปก็แค่... ค่าเสียหายเล็กๆ น้อยๆ”

 

“ค่าเสียหาย” คู่สนทนาทวนคำคิ้วเลิกขึ้นสูงเป็นคำถามราวกับไม่เชื่อในคำกล่าวอ้างนั้น “ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ข้าได้รับรายงานคนของเจ้าทำร้ายทหารข้า”

 

ร่างสูงกว่าของผู้เป็นหลานเดินเข้าใกล้ใบหน้าคมเข้มไม่แสดงท่าทีหวาดกลัวหรือใส่ใจกับคำพูดของคนตรงหน้ามือโยนของในมือกลับลงบนโต๊ะ หันกลับมาจ้องหน้าชายหนุ่มพร้อมกับยกมือขึ้นกอดอกด้วยท่าทางแบบเดียวกัน “คนของท่านก็ทำร้ายเพื่อนข้า”

 

วอร์ติเกิร์นลุกขึ้นยืนความโกรธที่เริ่มทวีมากขึ้นกับความรู้สึกอึดอัด โดยเฉพาะเมื่อร่างสูงใหญ่นั่นยืนกดดันตนเองที่นั่งต่ำกว่าไม่ว่าในสภาพไหนเขาก็จะไม่มีวันยอมอยู่ภายใต้คนอื่นเด็ดขาด

 

“เพื่อนเจ้า... อัดทหารของข้าจนน่วม” กษัตริย์แห่งอังกฤษเดินเข้าใกล้น้ำเสียงทุ้มเบากว่าปกติจะเกือบเป็นการกระซิบ อาเธอร์ที่ชินกับการพูดยั่วโมโหคู่สนทนาก็เริ่มรู้แล้วว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่พอใจจนถึงขั้นสุด“เอาเชือกโยงห้อยหัวที่ข้างแม่น้ำให้ชาวบ้านหัวเราะเยาะ” มือตบลงบนโต๊ะจนของล้มดวงตาสีเขียวอมฟ้าเข้มจัด สบกับตาสีฟ้าใสอย่างไม่กลัวเกรง

 

เพราะของของตัวเองไร้ความสามารถจนแพ้ไม่เป็นท่าเพราะความอับอายที่ถูกเขาแสดงให้เห็นว่าคนของตัวเองสู้ฝ่ายเขาไม่ได้ สิ่งที่ทำให้อีกฝ่ายเสียหน้าไม่ใช่เพราะทหารเลวพวกนั้นฝีมือแย่แต่เป็นเพราะคู่มือคือคนของเขาที่อีกฝ่ายทั้งไม่ชอบหน้า

 

และหวาดกลัว...

 

“ไม่เห็นมีเรื่องต้องกังวลนี่ท่านอา” ชายหนุ่มคว้ามือที่อยู่บนโต๊ะขึ้นแตะปากกับปลายนิ้ว อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้สะบัดออกในทันที แต่รอให้เขาเป็นฝ่ายปล่อยมือออกก่อนเช่นทุกครั้ง

 

ดวงตาสีฟ้าสดจ้องใบหน้ากษัตริย์แห่งอังกฤษ ดวงตาสีเขียววูบไหวตามเปลวเพลิงจากเตาผิง จนเขาไม่อาจบอกได้ว่าสิ่งที่เห็นเป็นเพราะภาพลวงตาจากแสงไฟหรือเกิดขึ้นจริง และชายหนุ่มก็เลือกที่จะไม่ปล่อยมือข้างนั้นอย่างเช่นทุกที 

อาเธอร์คลายฝ่ามือตัวเองเล็กน้อย เป็นสัญญาณพอที่จะให้คนตรงหน้าดึงฝ่ามือกลับ ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนใจดึงมือข้างนั้นเอาไว้พร้อมกับกระชากร่างผู้เป็นอาเข้าหาตัวเอง โอบแขนรัดเอว กิริยาไม่ต่างจากคู่รัก จะมีเพียงก็แต่สายตาที่มองกันเต็มไปด้วยความต้องการเอาชนะและความหยิ่งทะนงของผู้นำทั้งสอง

คนหนึ่งเป็นกษัตริย์แห่งอังกฤษ ครอบครองอำนาจเหนือดินแดนส่วนอื่นบนเกาะ มีทหารและฐานเสียงจากพวกตระกูลเก่าที่สนับสนุน อีกคนเป็นผู้ทีอิทธิพลในโลกมืด กบฏใต้ดิน ของผิดกฏหมาย ซ่องโสเภณี ไม่ว่าใครก็ไม่มีทางเล็ดลอดสายตาผู้ที่ปกครองลอนดิเนี่ยมอยู่เบื้องหลังไปได้

สองกษัตริย์ที่แตกต่างกันอย่างสุดขั้ว

ทว่าในความต่าง 'บางสิ่ง' กลับเหมือนกันราวกับกำลังมองกระจกเงาสะท้อน

_อำนาจ…_

"คนของท่านก่อปัญหา ข้าจัดการให้ก็ต้องมีค่าตอบแทนบ้าง…" เสียงทุ้มทอดต่ำ มองคนที่แทบจะเรียกได้ว่าอยู่ในอ้อมกอดด้วยท่าทางกระเซ้า ยิ้มมุมปากเจ้าเล่ห์เสียจนวอร์ติเกิร์นรู้สึกประหม่า แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นผู้ปกครองของอังกฤษก็ไม่ได้แสดงท่าทางไม่พอใจออกไป 

"หรือท่านจะจ่ายค่าเสียหายเอง ข้าก็ไม่ขัด…"

หนุ่มใหญ่มองท่าทางชวนโมโหด้วยใบหน้านิ่งเฉย ทว่าด้วยความแนบชิด อาเธอร์รับรู้ได้ถึงจังหวะหัวใจเต้นรัว ชายหนุ่มเลือกที่จะไม่เอ่ยถึง นอกเสียจากมองใบหน้าผู้มีศักดิ์เป็นอาอยู่เช่นนั้น คาดหวังปฏิกิริยาอะไรสักอย่างมากกว่าความเงียบ หรือการปล่อยให้เขาสัมผัสอยู่เช่นนี้

"อย่าแตะต้องข้าอีก ถ้าข้าไม่อนุญาต" เสียงทรงอำนาจแม้จะแผ่วเบา แต่เพราะความใกล้ชิดทำให้เขาได้ยินชัด ใบหน้านั้นยังคงไม่แสดงอาการอื่นนอกเสียจากประกายตาวาวโรจน์อย่างคนไม่พอใจ กับใบหน้าเชิดขึ้นเล็กน้อยด้วยท่าทีหยิ่งทะนง

 

ถึงจะคาดเดาปฏิกิริยาของฝ่ายตรงข้ามเอาไว้แล้ว แต่อาเธอร์ก็ไส่อาจปฏิเสธได้ว่าภาพที่เห็นตรงนั้นไม่อาจแทนที่ด้วยความคิดของตน ชายหนุ่มจ้องภาพนั้นอยู่นานราวกับต้องการจดจำเอาไว้ ขณะเดียวกันก็เป็นการยั่วยุให้อีกฝ่ายไม่พอใจในกิริยาของตนเอง เขารอจนกระทั่งคาดว่าอีกฝ่ายใกล้ถึงขีดจำกัดความอดทนถึงค่อยคลายอ้อมแขนแต่ยังไม่ปล่อยมือให้เป็นอิสระ

 

ชายหนุ่มมองใบหน้านั้นไม่ละสายตา จ้องตรงสบกับดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวที่มองกลับมาอย่างท้าทายไม่แพ้กัน 

"Your wish, sire…' เสียงทุ้มจงใจเว้นช่วง ดึงให้ความสนใจทั้งหมดอยู่ที่เขา ไม่ว่ามันจะเกิดจากความโกรธ ความหวาดระแวง หรือความปรารถนาก็ตาม ก่อนจะค่อยๆ ยกมือข้างนั้นขึ้นจรดริมฝีปาก จุมพิตแผ่วราวกับทาสผู้ภักดี 'is my command."

ก่อนจะปล่อยมือข้างนั้นให้เป็นอิสระ ก้าวถอยหลังช้าๆ กลับไปในประตูลับที่ตนเองหลบเข้ามา โดยไม่ได้ละสายตาจากใบหน้านั้นจนกระทั่งหายกลืนไปกับความมืด


End file.
